User talk:Kborland
I fixed the two photos, the store one I desaturated and the 1970s one I restored fleshtones. Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) :Working on 1820 Every-Name Census Reconstruction (Green Township, Harrison County Ohio). Seems like wiki is the perfect place for it. Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 12:07, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Thai version too If you'd like to enter a Thai version of articles, this is possible (if you can get someone to type in the Thai text that is.) Here is an example article of how the interface can switch between one version and the other. Phitsanu Ruasamran (1974-) If you don't like it, just remove the {{tabs person ... line at the top of the page. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 17:11, 7 November 2007 (UTC) census data That's a cool table of census info, and I see from Rootsweb that you compiled it yourself. Thanks for bringing it here. Are you a long time genealogist? [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 07:47, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :I just modified it from an existing box template. I've been doing genealogy for at least a decade. I'm trying to reconstruct Green and German Townships, Harrison County, Ohio prior to the 1820 census. This is my biggest project for right now: 1820 Every-Name Census Reconstruction (Green Township, Harrison County Ohio)Kborland 07:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Norton If you intended to vote for Norton as admin/sysop, he was made sysop about a week after it was proposed (long time ago). [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 09:07, 16 November 2007 (UTC) category:Ohio births versus category:Born in Ohio Since there appears to be little controversy about this rename of categories, I was thinking we'd just move over quickly rather than put up warning messages then wait for two weeks, then do the rename/move. You have been using these cats- is this rename ok with you? If you have some misgivings, I have no problem waiting. I only have a problem if the wait is pointless. So what say you? Pull the trigger or should I cool my jets? [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 23:47, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :I personally like Ohio births, but only because it seems to be more consistent with other states. However, I think the most important thing is that there are not 2 categories designed for the same purpose. By the way, my hope is that eventually, this will turn into a birth index, cross-linked with year and county, so that there will be, for example, some day categories like 1856 Harrison County, Ohio births.Kborland 23:55, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::It will be consistent, because all states, counties, countries- every placename category include Time categories will be moved over at the same time. The goal is consistency and predictability in naming. ::As for the creation of multiple criteria categories, we can certainly automatically generate them now. There is not too much use until we fill up the namespace with lots and lots of genealogy files- something that will happen over the next month or so- maybe somewhere around 100K folks will get uploaded. ::Long term, the nice thing would be to put up a database interface to the data. This will be possible for all field encoded data (the bulk uploads shall be encoded that way). Then you'll be able to do everything you can do in the familysearch query interfaces, as well as a few more. But in the meantime, we can certainly hack up pseudo queries by cross referencing place with time. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 00:04, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::Sounds like we're on the same page. My only fear with the database entry system is that there'll end up being a lot of redundency due to the naming conventions of the people, i.e. I could be Kevin Borland (1975-?) to someone who knows me well, Kevin Borland (aft1970-?) in someone else's tree, or Kevin Borland (?-?). It'll be a tough task constantly keeping track of potential merge candidates, unless that's built into the system somehow. I agree completely about the births. I think when there are a lot more pages, these categories will be extremely useful.Kborland 00:10, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Wikipedia has 10 million pages including redirects. Somehow they manage to identify topics that are about the same thing that are named differently and merge them. It works because everyone is an editor and can identify such problems. In our case, our number of pages will dwarf that of wikipedia in the first decade. It is not uncommon for individuals running their own genealogy site that have 1 million individuals, so our destiny is to be fairly large. We are using unique identifiers (AFN)s, and will use our own GUIDs to keep things straight. In case you haven't seen them, this is the kind of stuff that info pages type articles do. Possibly we can use some probablistic code to flag likely identicals, but again, this is way down the road. So long as we have the crucial data encoded in a controlled way, we will be in position for such later tools. :When we crack 100 million individuals, we are really going to need them, but by that time I figure there will be some more comrades in arms that know how to handle some of the artillery I have been using. :Anyway, sounds like you are ok with an immediate mass category rename to conform to the proposed pattern. Is that correct? [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 01:37, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::That is correct. There might be a small technical problem with your merge, however. I noticed that there are some templates out there that automatically create these inconsistent categories. Those templates need to be identified and fixed too. Also, somebody who know how to do it needs to merge 1816 births and Births in 1816, etc. Kborland 01:44, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::The only templates that auto generate or reference these that I am aware of are my info templates like Template:info categories or Template:Navbox county2-en. After the first pass moving over the manually cat'd articles, I'll look at the stragglers and convert the templates generating them. Not fun work, but it's like building a house- small irregularities with the foundation create huge errors later on. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 15:52, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::By the way, I started a category called Category:Vital statistics by state that has some of these tags from a handful of states.Kborland 15:55, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Bot about up to Ohio Last I checked, the Bot is about up to Ohio. I don't know if you created any county articles there, but if they happen to have exactly the same name as that on Wikipedia, they will be overwritten by the bot. Of course, the previous version can be recovered from history to replace / be merged with the new version. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 22:20, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :No, I haven't. Acutally I was concerned about the presence of county articles, because it seems like we're reinventing the wheel with them, and they're never going to be as good as the wikipedia articles (maybe I'm overly pessimistic). If they're already on Wikipedia, where they'll be regularly updated and maintained, why do we have them on this wiki, where they'll probably be largely stagnant, and where their links and templates don't really work well? Could we just have them redirect to wikipedia? Or is there a fix to the problem where they can regularly be replaced (substituting updated content from wikipedia, I guess) without offending the one or two people who might actually update them from time to time of this wiki? However, I assume you've also already considered this, as you seem to be quite on top of this wiki stuff.Kborland 00:56, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::Thinking about the topic a little more, there's probably a lot we could do with the county pages that we couldn't do on wikipedia, like historical residences, stores & businesses that aren't encyclopedic. However, they might be just as easy to find via categories.Kborland 00:58, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Right. The WP county articles are not up to quality standards for genealogy wikia. A wikipedia article is not intended to give an impressionistic feel for the times in the county at various periods of time, but that sort of thing is wonderful for doing family histories. And there is nothing about sources of information to mine for further leads on relatives. That's what family history searchers want. The copy of the WP article is only a place to start from, and it is a woefully inadequate one, but is better than a blank page. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 03:00, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, when I'm done with the skeleton of my tree, I'll try to work on Harrison County, Ohio, then. That's my primary research-area right now, thanks to an illusive ancestor born there in 1818.Kborland 03:04, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Ada Lindauer *Ada Lindauer I, I found her marriage a few years ago, but never got any further than the census. We should be able to take this line to living people. --Richard Arthur Norton I 19:33, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Creating redirects Hello again! I noticed Ronald Siney (?-bef1965) with your proposed deletion of it. Something you said further up on this page confirms my belief that you haven't yet seen the full value of redirects. To "correct" a page name, simply Move the page. That has two advantages over deletion: #Page history is preserved #Original page becomes a redirect, so that any links to it go automatically on to the target page and anyone trying to recreate that page gets sent in the right direction. See also and http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Genealogy_talk:Page_names#Needless_propagation_of_redirect_articles. The alternatives for your name, discussed above, could all be redirects to the "approved" version of your name, thus reducing the chance that anyone would create a virtual duplicate then need to merge two. If the correct page title already exists, you can easily convert an old incorrect page into a redirect manually, using the clickable link below the edit box that starts with "#REDIRECT". If any questions, please reply on my talk page. Robin Patterson 01:18, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Google groups http://groups.google.com/group/Freudenberg/web/arthur-oscar-freudenberg-1891-1968 Video Pete Van Deusen I still have trim out the 15 seconds of dead air, and maybe trim out the first minute of silent footage. Its an interview with Pete. I moved it from VHS to a DVD, then converted in to an mpeg. It was really hard, I had to try 8 programs before I found one that was free and actually did the job without distorting the video, or not synching the audio. Thank You I appreciate your taking a moment to link you line to my lineage. However, I prefer that others do not modify my userpage, and so reverted your changes. At some point in the future I may look at this more closely, and modify this myself, but at the moment I am not working on this site. Thanks again Bill 16:52, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Certainly. I noticed you have 1 more generation on the Fowle family prior to Richard. When you get a chance, I'm interested in where you got the information.Kborland 16:57, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Please give me your email address---or turn on the email capability in your preferences. You may reach me at wmwillis@earthlink. net -note the extra space---you'll need to copy, paste, and edit out the space to get a valid email address. Bill 17:50, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello Kevin!! My name is Mandee Migliaccio I'm the Great-grand daughter of Lizzie Rice and the grand daughter of Thomas DeFalcon from your Lithuania side of the family. Well I just wanted to introduce myself and if at anytime you would like to contact me for some more info please feel free. Thank you for this---it is WONDERFUL!! Mandee Migliaccio Mandee79@comcast.net Progress Hello again, Kevin. I just looked at the latest WikiStats and noticed your prime position. My, you have had a productive 14 months here! Then I had a closer look at your user page and this page. Great work on the former, and some very interesting talks with Phlox on this page. Some good info there that should probably have wider coverage, maybe on a forum. I hope you are on the wiki's mailing list. If not, please have a look at Forum:Mailing list for this wiki and consider joining. Kind regards Robin Patterson 11:23, 2 July 2008 (UTC) New bot: AMK152Bot *Please see this discussion, in regards to flagging it. -AMK152(talk • ) 03:34, 22 July 2008 (UTC) "Died in Somesuch County, Mystate" Hi! As one of our top editors, you can be among the first to know that it is now very easy to create a category page for "Died in Somesuch County, Mystate" in the United States. (We have a growing number of similar templates for several continents, listed at Genealogy:County navigation templates.) See Template:d-us. When you see that a person page is in a category like that but it's a red link, you can very quickly fix it and thereby make the link much more useful. (I probably don't need to include that last sentence for you!) Robin Patterson 06:27, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Semantic MediaWiki You probably noticed that we are migrating Familypedia to the next version of the MediaWiki software, introducing semantics. Essentially, this turns Familypedia into an structured database so that the computer can find the relationship between any two people. I had a look at some of your recent pages and noted that you do not use info pages. I edited Jacob Gundersen (1766-1838) of Lindtiørn so that its information gets picked up. rtol 10:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm not really sure how to use the new feature. I'll work on it.Kborland 11:26, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Harrison Miller Hi Kevin, I have both the wills of John Sr. and John Jr., MILLER if you are interested. Unfortunately, Harrison is not listed on either wills. I also noticed your notes on Catherine MILLER. I haver recently been tracing Catherine. In the mid-1850s, Catherine moved to Henry County, Iowa with Margaret (nee CROUCH) LYONS and family. Margaret was the daughter of Levi and Mary (nee MILLER) CROUCH. Mary (nee MILLER) CROUCH is listed as daughter to John Sr., MILLER in his will. Hope this helps. If I find any more on Catherine I wil let you know. Cheers, Stephanie Does the gravestone lie? Sarah Ross (c1758-1846) now contains a pertinent question, deserving serious thought. Good luck! --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 10:17, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Upgrading to Semantic MediaWiki Kevin, you may have noticed me upgrading some of your ancestors to fit into the system that covers major parts of the wiki. Currently concentrating on the lines to Casper Springsteen, but of course there's heaps more beyond that point. I hope all new articles you create are created in the standard manner, i.e. with Form:Person, so as to minimize work. Then maybe you could upgrade some existing articles. Semantic properties are a considerable advance on the categories that we had when you and Phlox started discussions above. They link and list people and places in ways that would be very tedious and might sometimes be impossible with categories. Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:11, October 13, 2013 (UTC)